1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sending data over communication networks and, more particularly, to reducing the time needed for transmitting such data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern communication standards are able to carry both voice and data. One such standard is known as CDMA2000, also referred to as 1×RTT. 1×RTT is shorthand for single carrier (1×) radio transmission technology (RTT). 1×RTT is a code division multiple access (CDMA) version of the IMT-2000 standard developed by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) and is a third-generation (3-G) mobile wireless technology.
1×RTT cellular communication includes a feature whereby increasing amounts of bandwidth are allocated to a user when the user fully utilizes the bandwidth already allocated. For example, if a user is transferring a large file over a mobile channel, the data may be transmitted at an initial rate of 56 Kbps. If the file is large enough such that transmission continues after a short period of time, another 56 Kbps can be allocated to the user, bringing the total to 128 Kbps. If the user continues to utilize the 128 Kbps for a longer period of time, additional bandwidth can be allocated.
One common use of cellular communication networks is the exchange and/or synchronization of information. This is particularly true of personal information management (PIM) data such as electronic mails, calendar information, and the like. PIM data typically is small in size and is sent on a periodic basis. That is, such data largely is sent from time to time and not as a large batch of data, but rather in small increments.
When sending small amounts of data on a periodic basis, increased bandwidth allocation often is not available within mobile networks such as 1×RTT networks. More than likely, sending small portions of data will not exhaust the bandwidth currently allocated to the user. Since increased bandwidth is made available only when a user utilizes the bandwidth currently allocated, no further bandwidth is made available. As a result, the transmission of such data can require more time as the allocated bandwidth remains low.
When data is sent at different times, other inefficiencies of the mobile network, such as start-up delays, can be significant. Start-up delays refer to the time required to initialize a mobile channel. The mobile channel must be initialized prior to each data transmission. The cumulative effect of sending small amounts of data on a periodic basis is that multiple channel initializations must be performed. That is, each time data is sent, the mobile channel must be initialized. This further increases the amount of time required to send data in small amounts.
It would be beneficial to provide a technique for sending small amounts of data over a communications network while taking advantage of the efficiencies provided by selected communication protocols and/or networks.